punishment
by kllaudya
Summary: And if Kidd is the new student and gets on fighting? And if he is punished and meets a girl who changes his life? Fem! Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

I love Fem Luffy and also love KiddLu so I decided to make a story. hehe. Anyway this is my first story so, be generous :)

* * *

I'm Kidd. I'm 17 and I'm a school random. I moved will be short lived because of my parents but it caused confusion. Because of my appearance the idiots come to me looking for fun, I do not care, as if it were ever to lose those pussies, the problem is the director, that damn Magellan that does not support a simple school fight. Sure there were noses and broken teeth but was no reason to put me grounded, after all was not my fault, is that they started.

My punishment was having to paint the school next Saturday. The school damn not even have money to hire a painter. The worst part is that I have to paint with another guy, do not know who he is, I think I never saw him. He is popular, heard in the hallway conversations that he was suspended for causing a fight, apparently their opponents were in very poor condition, it can be interesting. The name is Monkey D. Luffy I think. Who gives the name to the son of Monkey D. Luffy? Nobody. This name is very strange. Oh well. At least it's not a girl. I hate girls, they are weak, boring, whiny and always will expect us to do everything for them. Just like those horrible bands of print, and manicure and fashion and pounds and pounds of makeup on her face. Afraid to get dirty, they are always dieting and see themselves in the mirror to see if they are.

The week passed quickly up and heard enough of such Luffy. Have not met him and I'm tired of it. In the corridors there was no talk of nothing else except him who won the fights, I must admit, it must be a great fighter at least the way in which people talk. Should all be eager to see it again, it seems that is the school mascot and everybody likes him. Fight to help friends and well. Probably just to draw attention.

Today is Saturday, I already should be in school. I'm one hour late. Who wants to know? The boy that work go ahead, I do not want to have too much work to paint the fucking school. Are three in the afternoon, I got to school, I hope the kid is not upset if not I'll break your face. I'm sick of hearing about it. Oh well. As if he could beat me.  
I walked by the school a bit until I heard a noise probably caused by paint cans. Poor boy, he had all that work alone. I turn to the left and see a girl. What a girl doing here? Thought it was just that Luffy would help me paint.

"Finally! You're late!" she scream at me.

"Hey, calm down girl, what you doing here? And where is this Luffy? Was not he supposed to be helping to paint?" I asked with irritation.

"Luffy? I'm Luffy. Wait, you're new are not you?"

Wait she is Luffy? This name was already strange to man but girl is even worse.

"What is your name?" she asks me completely forgetting that I arrived one hour late.

"Kidd" I answered so angry. just wanted to shut her up.

"Kidd? What a weird name." Luffy said.

Strange? Really? My name is what's weird? Have you ever heard someone say yours?

"Anyway where have you been? You're an hour late! Had to do half the work alone!" she said, frowning.

"That's none of your business!" I said increasingly annoyed with her.  
Luffy sighed.

"Anyway you came. The brushes are there, I can start to help," she gave me a smile.

"Yes, yes" would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Luffy asked, probably to do the job we all silent. Although I prefer the sound of silence the sound of her voice.

"Well let's say I got into a fight with idiots" I answered.

"Oh ok." she smiled at me. Really? She isn't afraid of me? Usually the girls do not.

"Hmm, so and what you did to be punished?" I asked. I wonder what kind of killer she is and techniques used. You never know.

"Well, so, I was an idiot to beat a friend of mine and I did not like so I hit him. Started a fight and then came the director shits and took me to his office. Idiot went to the hospital I think . Then the director began to talk, talk and talk and said he would have two weeks suspension and then would have to paint the school. Had first painting alone but then told me he was going to have a kid who would help me. And this boy was you. "she said. Shit she talks a lot.

Suddenly it began to rain. Shit, today isn't really my lucky day. No way I would paint in the rain! The school hires someone.

Me and Luffy started running for shelter us from the rain. I must admit she runs very well. We run by the school, not a place to shelter us but nothing. Not a place. Really? In a school as large not even a small roof? What the fuck is this school?

We came to a kind of collection, it was not very big but served as a shelter for the rain. The bad part (Of course there is always one) was that the girl had to be near me. I hate that. I hate the touch of girls. I looked around and blushed. Ok Luffy is very, very beautiful, especially with the rain, wet clothes, wet hair ... mental spanking, what happens? Bonita? I never called anyone a beautiful! _What's wrong with me?_ I have a fever, yes it is.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Ok she is very close to me. I gotta get out of here fast.

"Hey, are you okay? Have a fever or something? You are very red!" Luffy asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I said, turning to face. Never thought a wall was so interesting.

"Hmm okay"

For a while there was silence, the only sounds were the rain drops falling on the ground. This was boring. I looked out of the corner of his eye, Luffy was cold. Was trembling. Of course it had to be, girls, always in need of help. I took off my coat, should not serve as much anyway was all wet. At least I'm not insensible. I put the jacket on the shoulders of Luffy gave me a quizzical look I found cute. This rain is really doing me harm.

"It's just to stop shaking, cann't serve as much, but at least we will not hear your teeth chattering." I said trying to hide what she was thinking about her.

Luffy looked at me with her big eyes, they are really fucking beautiful, looked like he was hypnotized. I could feel my head leaning our noses were close. I found myself pulled away from me immediately. What did she do? It is some witch or something? It was no longer raining a lot, I started running home. I could not keep there, at least not with Luffy.

* * *

Ok this is the second chapter. I really don't know where it goes because this story doesn't have a definite idea. But yet I like it. I apologize if there are errors, English isn't my language but still commenting please want to know your opinion about the story and your ideas. : D


	3. Chapter 3

I came home all wet. I took a shower and lay down on the bed, bed sweet bed. I love my room, my room is kinda gothic, I like, I have a window, a large bed, one closet, an office with computer and my stereo. My stereo is good, gives good sound, especially with my music like Heavy Metal, Metal, Rock and Hard Rock. I love these songs. I bet that almost no girl like this kind of music, so must like those horrible Boys Band that neither can sing. I bet Luffy also do not like good music, of course not, must equal other girl. Wait, why am I thinking about her? is sleep is this. I sleep, god I'm exhausted. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday.

Today I find myself with Trafalgar and Killer. I do not really like Trafalgar, it's weird, always has a smile sadistic on his face but it's still one of my friends (I do not know how). I think we'll have one of those boring meetings they arrange with girls. I do not know why they do it, I think they just want to get me a girlfriend. Idiots. Like I need is a girlfriend, they would only be boring. I really do not care, I will not be me who'll pay for lunch so it's okay.

We will eat one of the best restaurants in the country, the Baratie , I never went there , it is those fancy restaurants where the rich and vain. I 'm not exactly rich, my mother died and I work from time to time in the workshop with my dad. Who will pay and Trafalgar, I do not care, he is rich , his parents are doctors and he also studying to be this .

"Hey, Eutasse -ya "

"Hey, Trafalgar " I said , did not need to see me to know who it was.

"Friendly as always Kidd-ya " Law said .

Law and the same height me. he has black hair , eyes wary , a pear and two earrings in each ear . he wears a hat Plush . what gets him harm . He's always black and white after wears that hat with brown spots.

"Hey, do not start already! "

"Hey, Killer " I said.

"Yes, yes, hi " Killer said. He was my favorite, had long hair blond and usually wore a mask on the face. He is my childhood friend and occasionally will work with me in the workshop.

"Let's get going, we ladies waiting " said the blonde .

I followed them, I really did not interest me to go , just had nothing better to do .  
We arrive at the restaurant and had three girls at the entrance, probably waiting for us. As expected came with dresses, jewelry, high heels and layers and layers of makeup and perfume. They do not look in the mirror when you go down from home?

Greeted each other, I do not know what was the name of them , or wanted to know . One started talking to me and asking me questions like " if I have a girlfriend " or " if I like someone ." Like someone huh, had not thought of that. But no. as if I liked someone.

Began to talk about what they liked most in boys and vice versa until my turn came. Everyone looked at me with curious eyes. What I like in a girl ? Never thought of that. I usually only say what I do not like them and not the other.

"And then Kidd? " Killer asked.

"Don't tell me you have no preference ... Kidd-ya " Law said , his tone sarcastic . If my looks could kill he would have suffered a very painful death.

"Well, I think like a girl who enjoys a good kind of music, do not be afraid of things, is minimally strong, do not know , that kind of thing . " I said looking out the window.

"Kidd now! Not say this but no girl will like you, go tell them things like aspect " said some girl who was us.

I looked at her for a second and turned to look out the window.

"Aspect huh " an aspect of a girl I like ? well I do not know .

"Come on Kidd -ya ! Spit! "growled Law any day I make a killer .

"Moraine, not very tall , big chest , brown eyes " because it comes so Luffy pictures to my head ? And because it means that I just described as the ideal girl for me?

"Hey Killer-ya , it seems that Kidd-ya like someone " whistled Law I could feel my face heat up .

Why? It isn't like I like Luffy or something! Or was it? Our I need to go home to sleep. I got up and left. Could hear the smirk and mouths running behind me, but it did not really matter now. I could hit them another time.

* * *

Third chapter! Well, from here I have nothing written, so the next chapters will vary depending on my mood. I hope you enjoyed and please comment.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fourth chapter. I wanted to thank the reviews, they gave me plenty of ideas.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today is Monday. Shit. The weekend passes too quickly. Moreover this weekend I did not do anything I like. Saturday I went on to paint the fucking school with Luffy and maybe until it was not so bad, mental beating, shit got to stop thinking about these things! I will go crazy. Yesterday I could sleep 2 or 3 hours because of her. I really do not know why. I came home after being with Killer and Trafalgar and then when I lay down I could not sleep. I was so sleepy; I hated Luffy at the moment (as if that were possible). Relaxed I was about to fall asleep when I remembered that Saturday,Luffy took my coat when I ran like an idiot.

After that my brain has been working at 1000 km / h to find a subject to talk with Luffy when she comes to deliver the coat. I don't know why but all my thoughts begin well, with an interesting conversation, share interests and then a kiss. Seriously a kiss? I Kidd kissing Luffy, not even sound too bad ... mental beating. Shit, I have given more beatings myself since Saturday I took in all of my fights, and were lots.

That not much thought about sleeping. Have to face a disgrace. Now further scare people. God hates me so much. Why? Because, of all the nights of my life had to be in yesterday I had insomnia. Why? Why the universe is against me?

"Hey Killer- ya. Seems that someone didn't sleep tonight. "

I felt a shiver down the spine. Why? Of all people in the world because it had to be him? This isn't my lucky day. Killer Law and walk not in my school so it is hard to find them without our having combined.

"Hey, Kidd and Trafalgar" I growled, trying to appear normal despite my zombie aspect.

"Kidd, you okay? You look like a zombie." Killer turned to me.

"Yes, yes. I know. Didn't sleep last night," I confessed.

"Eutasse-ya walked in thinking girl-ya all night huh." Law whistled seriously if I had not been so tired he would be so dead right now.

"Shut up Law, as if Kidd in love. Probably there isn't a girl that fit in the categories of him." Killer said. One could feel an arrow cross my heart. I 'm so weird?

"You Know, Killer- ya, I think this time you re wrong" Law said.

"Yes, yes. " Killer said.

"Well leaving aside the matter ... " Law said completely changing the expression on his face. "You guys do not find it cute?" He pointed with his finger. I followed the direction he pointed and saw Luffy.

"You re right Law, she is so cute ..." Killer said almost drooling. Who did not know them think they are a big pervert. I say I have reason.

"Hey Killer-ya maybe we should go talk to her, I know it's in the morning, but who knows " Law and Killer had a big nosebleed. I felt my vein pop. Forces all came to me and I hit them hard.

"Hey Kidd what got into you?" Killer asked full of blows to the head.

"Killer- ya, I think we find a girl who Kidd -ya likes" Law said not in better shape than Killer. Shit. They found. What do I do?

Law has reason, we are even. Law and Killer started laughing hard. Shit will be enjoyed for life.

"But you know Kidd, until you have good taste. Maybe then we can exchange" Killer said again with a smile pervert. I walked back to them and hitting them.

I think today I will be late to school.

* * *

Well, I've been watching the reviews and thought I might put some characters in love with Luffy besides Kidd. Maybe a love triangle. give me your opinion on your favorite. Until next time and I apologize once again if the story contains errors.  
and one more thing, for those people who are curious to know what country I am, I'm from Portugal. XD

bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter

* * *

I got to school. As I thought I was late. Shit. And now if I do not find more Luffy? And I lost my chance to talk to her? Well, at least I got away from her two perverted. To the next I'll kill them! As if I were let them touch up in Luffy with those hands dirty. Good, now I look like a zombie depressed, could swear walking a dark cloud following me. Moreover these boring lectures do not help at all.

Lunchtime, good until the queue for the canteen is great. If I had one of my days I spend all these people forward, but not today. Today I'm too depressed. Shit. Already I look like a sissy to talk! Well it seems that today I will starve. Today is not even my lucky day.

**_triiiiiiim_**

Rang the bell , good , now I have a story hour . Well I can take a nap.

The day was over; I could not see shit Luffy since this morning. It seems that I lost a precious night's sleep for nothing.

"Hey, hey!" I heard a voice. I Ignored. Probably it wasn't for me. "Hey, you, Eutasse!" I turned. Definitely was for me.

When I turned around I saw a girl with pink hair. Wait, she's not in my class? I think so.

"Hey, I've been running behind you centuries ago ! " she said . What was her name again? Boma. Bruma. Bonney . Bonney yes, that.

"What do you want?" I asked. God please do with anything that is not boring. I just want to go home.

"I'm here to give you a role. Was a friend who I gave "She handed me the paper." Good bye anyway, I got to do, one more thing, when you hear someone calling, try to turn around to know who is please. "She ran.

A role of a friend huh? I hope it is not one of those confessions skinflints.

**_Hey Kidd. I've been looking for you all over the school! Where you been? Well, as I did not find I gave this role to Bonney because I know she was in your class. Was to tell you that I've been running behind you to give you his jacket. Probably when you read that I am not already in school so, matter of waiting for me tomorrow morning at the entrance of the school for to give you your jacket? Good until tomorrow._**

A message ... Luffy ... and tells us we find tomorrow ... I'm so happy. it seems that my day was not so bad . Luffy to make me feel better with a simple paper.

I got home and my father was not as usual. Should have gone to a bar to drink any. I really do not care, I hardly see him, and so we therefore do not create strong bonds. I went straight to room and saw a letter on the table, it was for me. Posed the backpack on the floor and opened the letter.

_**Dear Eutasse Kidd**_  
_** was to inform that you have been accepted in our academy can come whenever you are available to train. We appreciate that you appeared for the presentation tomorrow and we'll show you the facilities.**_  
_** my compliments Silvers Rayleigh .**_

I sat down on the couch. This was not news I expected so soon. Academia One Piece is one very famous boxing gym. Only the best can join. I signed up last year when I knew I was going to move to here. This is like a dream for me. Beyond power train with some of the best fighters ever, you do not know when it appears someone stronger than you is not?

Tomorrow will be a full day. I will talk with Luffy and I will go to one of the best gyms. Shit. Just hope tomorrow not being with this aspect of zombie.

* * *

Sorry if this is horrible. Today I'm not in my days as a writer. Well anyway comment :)


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the sixth chapter, from here I'll start writing more about the relationship between Luffy and Kidd :)  
I apologize to fans of Zoro because I insulted him a little , I'm also a fan of him so do not get upset with me.  
I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I've become so numb **

**I can not feel you there **

**I've become so tired **

**So much more aware**

**I'm Becoming this **

**All I want to the **

**Is be more like me **

**And be less like you**

Alarm Clock. Fucking hate the alarm clock. Even giving you many punches he has not stopped ringing. This is not fair. Only ... more ... 5 ... minutes. Luffy. kawaii . I could feel my face heat up. Today I'll talk to her in the morning. I'm so thrilled. Wait. I'll talk to her in the morning. Shit! I'm late! Shit, shit, shit. Damn sleep! I made a run to the bathroom; I took a bath more faster in the world, put some gel in my hair to stand up. I do not know why my dad is always saying that I spent a lot of gel, I just use a bottle a day. Wait again. ahhh I have to stop thinking about it ! Uniform where is my uniform? ! I took the food and went running to the school. Never in my life had I run to school! Love is really complicated.

I arrived to school and looked everywhere until I saw Luffy, she was so beautiful with the uniform. Shit I'll have a nosebleed. Wait who is he that beside her? I approached and when I was going to say hello the boy was with my Luffy gave her a sign that I was ago her. Mine? Since when she's mine. oh well .

"Hey Kidd" Luffy gave me a smile. I could not stop smiling. That smile was contagious. Could feel a glare coming from Luffy's friend. He had green hair. Who has got green hair!?

"H-hey Luffy" I stammered. Great, now Luffy will think I 'm an idiot.

"Hey Luffy return his jacket soon" said the boy. "Yes, yes . Calm down Zoro still have time" Luffy said with a small smile.

I 'm feeling jealous of this idiot named Zoro. Shit.

I heard a growl coming from the mouths of Zoro, Luffy probably did not hear because she was looking for my jacket in her backpack. Anyway what Zoro thinks that is to speak Luffy like this?! ?

"Here you have" My thoughts were interrupted when Luffy delivers my coat with a smile. Once again I smiled back.

"Time to go " muttered Zoro. If Luffy not were here he would suffer. And lot.

"Ok, Ok" Luffy sighed "we meet another time Kidd. Bye" she waved to me and the two went into the school. Now that I think about it , will be that Luffy has a boyfriend ? And worse, will be that idiot is her boyfriend? Really I never thought about it yet, I just thought about how I confess to Luffy without ever thinking if she liked someone. Good just waste another day of my life depressed.

_* sigh *_

_**Triiiiim**_

Classes. Shit. What classes would I have now? Mathematics, good, this day is starting poorly. At least I talked to Luffy, I mean I stammered. _* sigh *_

I came to the class and I sat next to the window ignoring the sermon that the teacher gave me for being late. While looking out the window saw Luffy with 8 people. a redhead , a brunette , one blond guy , a guy with the long nose , a boy softly , a tall, muscular with blue hair , one too high but very thin he looked like a skeleton and Zoro . I now know that Luffy can be girlfriend of 8 different guys. Anyone can be her boyfriend. My heart hurts, I now realize what people feel on romantic films. Shit.

"You know, I could help you if you want" a girl turned to me. Bonney was the one who gave me the ticket of Luffy. What does she want now?

"What you want " I grumbled. I was not in the mood to talk with girls now.

"I could help you, well, help you with Luffy " Bonney gave me a mischievous smile. Shit. How she found!?

* * *

Then you like it? I hope so. Maybe I'll make chapters longest because I think these are a little small. Well still do not know, depends on my mood.  
I will start making Kidd jealous. shishishi * evil smile *  
I'll try to update sooner but because of fucking school will be complicated * sigh *  
Oh well review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Another chapter, this is larger. shishi. A little.

Then I decided to put Nami and Robin as boys. To make Kidd even more jealous * evil grin * and also Ace and Sabo are alive. I like them too much for them to be killed. So Kidd will have 8 friends and 2 brothers overprotective crazy to face.

Well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"How so Help Login with Luffy?" I growled. I start to get sick of this girl!

"Well you're looking at Luffy for 15 minutes, so I figured that you like her..." Bonney said with a mischievous smile.

"And if I like it? Doesn't mean that I need help from someone like you!" I growled.

_**Triiiiim**_

Rang the bell. Good, now I can get out of this fucking room.

"You know, I'm Luffy's friend and we meet on the meantime, you can come if you want" I went back to my seat. Now the conversation pleases me.

"I knew it!" My vein popped, this school makes me mad.

""Yes, yes. Can we go?" I growled.

"Go where?" She asked with a questioning face.

"Go to Luffy!" I said. She has memory loss or something?

"You want to go now up to her?" she asked with a strange face. How many faces have this girl?

"Well yes" I said. Already wasn't to realize what was happening. She will help me or not? "I thought you would want to know more about her and her friends and brothers first," she smiled again.

"How so?" I asked irritable. Why are girls so complicated? go cut to the chase.

"As you ve seen the window, she has several friends, they are always together" she pointed to Luffy and his crew. "Luffy is very beautiful so don't think you re the only who likes her. Quite the contrary! Luffy is like the mascot of the school and so she has many friends."_ She is so popular?_ "And then, of course, she has two brothers overprotective, as it was to imagine isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"This is good for you to be careful! You can t just go to her and tell her that you love her! You have to think about the consequences!" Bonney waved his arms in the air. "So you will need more people to help you" Bonney stated triumphantly.

"How so more people?" I sighed, How many people have to know about it?

"I can help whenever as you want! After all you also need female advice!" Bonney boasted. "Apoo , makes part of music club , he can help on music , and music is romantic . Drake he makes part of school sports. Then have Hawkins, he makes part of the magic club."

"How do an idiot of music club, an sportsman and a magician can help me?" I asked irritably.

"Well, I don't know. But they will be useful for something I'm sure!" Bonney said. This is getting confusing.

"Yes, yes. Okay. Just tell me more about Luffy." I said.

"Oh yeah. Well, Luffy is very popular. Till has a group of fans! He is leaded by the cutest boy in school." she turned red with hearts on the eyes. _The cutest boy in school? Really?_ "Don't worry, she doesn't like him" Bonney murmured._ How did she know? She reads minds or something?_

"He isn't very important. Might forget it. Has Zoro, he has green hair, he is her best friend and I think they have dated but didn't work. Has Sanji, which has hair blonde and he likes, every girl. Has Robin, he doesn't care much for her, so he isn't a problem. Namizou, it is red head, he also isn't an issue, he cares only money. Usopp, he is very innocent so don't worry about it. Chopper, he's too young. Franky, the blue-haired, he also is a pervert but he doesn't like her. Then have Brook who is the boy that looks like a skeleton, he is always asking the girls to show him her panties but I think he isn't a problem." Bonney said.

"So in short, there are three perverts, two too young, one crazy for money, one unselfish and Zoro . Right?" I asked.

"Yes it is. They are very protectors so be careful. She has more friends over but they aren't very important. And of course has her two brothers, Ace and Sabo. You have to be very, very careful with them, if they know who you are in order to Luffy, you probably will be without your little friend and you will never be able to have children." My sweat dropped.

"Ready, now that you already know, you will continue to like Luffy?" Bonney asked with an evil face.

"Yes of course" I declare. "I will not let these guys depart me from Luffy."

"You are confident. Taste it! But one more thing, if you hurt Luffy you will suffer greatly. Now how about going to see Luffy?" Bonney stood up and gave me a sign to follow.

I stood up too. I begin to think that this wasn't a good idea.

I followed the Bonney in the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I don't like spending the interval walk the halls of this fucking school.

"Calm down, we're already coming," she said.

Climb stairs. Why we need climb stairs?

"We go to the roof of the school. They almost always here" Bonney turned to me. "Try not to stutter"

"yes yes" I growled.

We came to a door, I'm a little nervous. Really? I Kidd, the guy who is able to put in a coma a whole group of men, I'm nervous to go talk to Luffy? this is pathetic.

But at least I'll be with Luffy.

* * *

I was not waiting to upgrade so soon because of school. But I had too much free time. Now only will new update for the week :D

If you want to Review are at ease


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter. Bellamy will appear in this and perhaps in the next. I don't liked him much at first but after he re-appear in the manga I fell for him.  
I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bonney opened the door and there was Luffy with your friends. They were eating? Is still so early ... Oh well. This is not important.

" Bonney-chan!"

I turned around and that blond guy, I think his name was Sanji came running to Booney.  
" Bonney - chan ! So nice surprise my day is getting better! " Sanji said with hearts in the eyes and make a strange dance. Luffy lives with this guy every day? I better be careful.

" Hey Bonney-sis! "

" Yohohohoh Bonney-chan , can I see your panties ? "

Ready, I know the three perverts. I hope they keep away from Luffy. Far, far away from Luffy. Or else they will suffer. Maybe I could hold them in my father's workshop and torture them. That sounds good, very goo-

" Kidd? " I heard a little voice behind me. I knew that voice anywhere in the world.

" Hey Luffy " I replied trying to sound normal.

" You came with Bonney? "

" Well yes , she said she wanted to introduce myself for some friends dragged me here," I said.

" Oh ok then . Come I present to you my friends" Luffy took my hand and dragged me to the group. Bonney was already talking to a guy that should be Namizou and another that should be Robin. I thought she was going to help me. Oh well I guess I don't need her help. " This is Sanji , Zoro , Franky , Brook , Usopp , Chopper , Robin and Namizou " Luffy introduced me. Could feel the eyes of all of them for me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am still hand in hand with Luffy.

They invited me to eat with them. So I figured it was Sanji who did all, he works part-time at a restaurant. I must admit, the food was delicious. Luffy and Bonney eat too! Much more than a girl should eat. And while we lunch we talked about random things.

" Luffy then how was the gym? " a guy asked Luffy. I think he is Usopp.

" Was well beaten Bellamy with one punch! " Luffy boasted a mouthful of food.

" Academy? " I asked.

" Yes, I walk in the gym One Piece after school. " Luffy said with a shy smile .

" Academy One Piece!? Seriously!? You walk in that gym?" I asked. I am not Waiting a girl , much less Luffy walked in the gym One Piece.

" Well yes . "

" Yes!? Luffy is the best of the whole gym! She is able to do away with all the guys in seconds! " Usopp shook his arms in the air.

" Usopp shishishi stop it. " Luffy said with a smile. "Why were you surprised? " she asked to me.

" Well is that I 've been there too. Means today is my presentation. "

" Really? Then you are that is the new guy that talked Rayleigh "

" Hehe talked of me? " I asked.

" Yes Rayleigh asked me to show a new student to the academy. I Wasn't expecting that were you " Luffy smiled at me .

I smiled back. Everyone looked at us. Could feel eyes murderers of all for me, but that doesn't matter to me. If they want to fight can come whenever wish. I take care of them.

" And then you go every day to the gym? " Zoro asked while drinking sake. Who is drinking sake at school?

" Well yes " I replied .

" Really? Then we can go there together " Luffy punched the air. She seems to have been happy .

"Right "

_**triiim**_

Fucking lessons , always spoil everything.

" Hey we better get going Kidd " Bonney said .

" Yes, yes," I sighed.

" Hey Kidd found in later to go to the gym? " Luffy interrupted me.

"Yes, what about the end of the class? "

" Perfect " she smiled at me.

I hope that classes pass quickly. Very very quickly.

* * *

As soon as school ended and I rushed to the school gate. Not want to miss a second. Luffy it was leaning to the wall, I hope she didn't expect to much.

" Hey Kidd " she smiled .

" H-hey " I stammered again. That smile put me nervous. " Can we go? "

I stated with my head and we started walking.

"Hey Luffy , what time you have to be at the gym? "

"Well, hum, in one hour why?"

" I thought maybe we could go eat somewhere first" I scratched my head .

" Really ? Shishishi course I do! " Luffy gave me a hug .

" And then where you want to go? " I asked.

Luffy walked away from me and she thought about where we wanted to go.

" How about some ice cream? Today this heat "

" Okay " I smiled.

We walk through the park, side with side, looking for a place where we could get ice cream. In the middle of trees was an old man selling ice cream. Luffy grabbed my hand and dragged me there.

" I want a big chocolate ice cream please " Luffy asked the seller.

" Here you have, and you want some? " the salesman asked.

" One of strawberry " I asked.

"This here "

The seller said the price of ice cream and Luffy was about to pay it but I stopped and paid myself.

" Love is so cute ~ hehe not need to pay, I offer. I always like to see a young couple in love "

I could feel my face heat up just hope Luffy doesn't notice.

" Shishi thanks. Goodbye ossan "

Me and Luffy drove for a bank not far. We look a couple? I hope so.

Luffy ate his ice cream in seconds. Usually a normal person keep the brain frozen but this isnt the case of Luffy. She made doggy eyes, I didn't notice at first but then I realized it was because of my ice cream.

"You want to? " I asked with a smile.

Luffy shook her head furiously.

I gave my ice cream and Luffy ate also in seconds. She held me tight as thanks. Was the best thanks I've ever taken.

" Will we walking? " Luffy looked up still clinging to me and nodded.

Got up and did the same way. We passed again by the old man and he made a sign that said _FORCE_. My sweat dropped.

We walked the streets up to the gym. Over I was amazed. The gym was big.

" Shishishi come " Luffy took my hand again. I could get used to this. Luffy's hand is warm, will the rest of the body is also? Mental beating. Isn't the time to think about it!

We passed a lot of runners and occasionally Luffy pointed to random places and told me their names.

" Hey sweetie " I heard a voice behind me .

" Oh hey Bellamy " Luffy said .

"Who's your new friend? " he asked .

" Oh, Kidd this is Bellamy . Bellamy this is Kidd " Luffy introduced us .

" Already mark territory newbie? " Bellamy laughed.

Mark territory? He's talking about Luffy?

" And if I am? " I asked sarcastically.

" Then you will get problems with many guys , newbie "

Sparks came out of our eyes. Luffy stared completely oblivious to what was going on. Shit. Until in gym Luffy is popular?

* * *

This was my longest chapter so far. hehe. I'll start writing about the people inside the gym that also like of Luffy and Ace and Sabo also should come soon. I want to make Kidd suffer a bit. I'm so bad. hehe.  
The school already a bit easier so I'll update a little earlier maybe.  
Oh well, if you do as you want you can comment :)


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter, sorry for taking so long but shit of school always spoil everything.  
This isn't the best but I hope you like it.

* * *

Bellamy laughed out loud "Let's see how long you hard here, newbie."

"What do you mean Bellamy" Luffy asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Hehe nothing sweetie"

This idiot gets on my nerves.

"Hum, ok. Kidd? I want to introduce you to the Rayleigh "Luffy completely forgot the topic of conversation. How innocent she is?

"Yes of course. Let's get going" I replied.

"Be careful. Danger lurks anywhere. " Bellamy laughed loudly and walked away. I'm glad now.

"For here" Luffy dragged me across the gym. Some idiots looked at me, it seems that Bellamy had reason. these idiots can fight me if they want, I'll beat them at any time.

Luffy took me to a room with two large Windows, with a horrible decor and a couch. We sat there and we expect until a woman came and called us.

We entered another room where an old man was sitting in a Chair and was drinking. The people here drinks a lot.

"Oh Luffy-chan! What a pleasant 'surprise. Who is your friend?" he asked.

"This is Kidd the new student. You should know "Luffy grinned.

What kind of teacher don't know the new students?

"new student? Oh it's true today is your presentation. I see you've met Luffy-chan, she introduced you to the gym? "

"Yes Rayleigh I already showed you everything!" Luffy raised his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh, Luffy was really funny. Rayleigh looked at me with a curious look and then laughed out loud.

"love is so funny"

I blushed deeply, so visible?

"hehe why don't you introduce him to the students of the gym, Luffy?" he smiled for Luffy.

"Yes of course, don't worry" Luffy replied.

Luffy and I went away and she began to introduce myself the other students. There were more boys than girls in the gym so Luffy was the center of attention. More shit.

There were Bellamy, Buggy, Arlong, Jinbei, Crocodille, Lucci, Blueno, Kaku ... among others. She introduced me to almost everyone in the gym so I don't know the names of all after all they are many.

After she present me all the people, literally. admires-me that Luffy knew the names of everybody. I just remember half. Afterwards she showed me the arena, was an I besiege where some students are faced, not today because I finished arriving but I find that for the week ja I can fight with the others students. This is going until in some situations. yes a lot until.

"Kidd? We are going to have of go although" Luffy said far from me. when she separated of me?

"Already I go" I answered and I ran for side of her.

"Takes. This is his schedule." she delivered me a paper. I grab him and I observed. I should be in the gym since five o'clock to eight o'clock.

"Then you already goes home?" I asked.

"Yes why?" she looked at me.

"I can go with you?" I suggested. Luffy smiled for me, I am going to accept that as a yes.

We left the gymnasium and I accompanied Luffy up to home of her. Don't I know reason but I have a foreboding.

"Are you ok? voce this ashen"

"Yes I am well, alone a foreboding"

"A foreboding about the what?" she asked.

"Well I don't know" I answered.

"How do you have a bad feeling if you do not know why?"

"I do not know, I feel it" I answered, even being adorable Luffy irritates a little. just a little.

"Hum ok" Luffy smiled.

We pass on several streets, by neighborhoods, several shops, restaurants... Luffy should be hungry, almost drooled. Luffy is doubtless a very strange girl.

We arrived home of Luffy. It was huge, I never imagined that she were rich after all she doesn't dress like rich people. Not that she dresses badly, but is different. My foreboding increased, something of very bad is going to happen.

"Well, good-bye Kidd. see you later" Luffy approached me and smiled.

I smiled back, but come on! I deserve better after having accompanied her to home. I approached for receive a deserved rewards, a reward with flavor to Luffy when the door was opened and two appeared demons.

"Don't think about touch our sister PERVERT!" they squeaked and ran back of me. I fled the more fast than I was able to.

"Good-bye Kidd" I could hear Luffy say me good-bye.

After it run enough I think that I lost them. I have of me remember of never again do this again, at least not nearby the brothers of Luffy.

**_In a not very distant Place. ... _**

"I am going to pick up that pervert and I going to pull out him his little friends!" said the blonde.

"I will burn it up to the bones!" a dark one with freckles said.

"For where it was that damned one!?" they screamed at the same time.

* * *

You can comment at will, is free. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter. well, as I'm home sick I thought update this story instead of studying.  
This chapter will gradually appear the other super new, they didn't appear much in the anime so I don't know their personality. For those who don't know here are the names:

**"Demon Monk" Urouge**

**Scratcmen Apoo**

**"Magician" Basil Hawkins**

**Capone "Gang" Bege**

**"Red Flag" X Drake**

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Bip Bip Bip Bip**_

The alarm clock rang. Who invented the alarm clock?! I don't know who did it but I hate that person a lot. I got up and went to the bathroom. I hate my pants in the morning I'm always tripping over them which is stupid, it was easier if I slept naked, but then I would take a cold. Tripping is better than getting sick.

I took a shower, I never know where the shampoo is and then I have out of the tub and the floor gets all wet. And then I slip. My morning is very complicated.

Put on my school uniform, because we have to use school uniform I'll never know, although I even like the female uniform, especially in Luffy. Mental slap. I hope Luffy does not find out what I think of otherwise she'll think I'm a pervert. I don't want it.  
I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bread and put on my shoes. I went to the bathroom to confirm my hair for the umpteenth time today, my hair takes work of over, and I left my house.

My house isn't far from the school so I can go slow, enjoy the day, the sky, the birds ... although I don't like anything like that. I put my headphones, listen music is better than enjoying the birds. mainly my music, most people don't like my kind of music, usually they like more pop and I like most Metal and Heavy Metal, that makes me stay calm. By the way, would Luffy like Metal or something? Probably not. It also doesn't matter to me now, isn't the kind of music that will make me stop liking Luffy.

Now the brothers of Luffy's another story. Yesterday they persecuted me, I could have fought with them, but they are brothers Luffy and then she could be angry with me. I don't want it.

I came to the school and the bell rang. Strange, when I left the house still had plenty of time left, I think it took me longer due to be thinking along the way, I have to stop doing that.

I walked into the classroom, I have now math, still well that the teacher lets the students talk to each other.

"Hey Kidd, reunion today?" Bonney turned to me.

"Reunion?" I asked. I'm not a business man to have meetings.

"Yes of course! meeting at the bar near the school today in the afternoon" Bonney waved his arms. still though the teacher didn't see it, he probably would give us a sermon.

"And about what?"

"Luffy of course!"

"Luffy?"

"Yes, we will make plans for you to conquer Luffy" Bonney said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought we had already talked about it. I, you, Drake, Hawkins and Apoo."

I sighed, I'd forgotten these idiots.

"Yes, as you want" I grumbled.

"We can arrange a meeting between you two, and we can lurk giving tips." Bonney imagined, "Then you and Luffy have a romantic moment and you kiss her, And I take pictures. Kyaaaaaa ~" Bonney shouted.

Everyone looked at us. Good now I have to go to the director. My life is not easy.

"Sorry" muttered Bonney front of me.

"Yes, yes," I replied, I am used to staying take the blame for everything.

**_TWO HOURS LATER_**

Finished the morning classes, I now have lunch. I will towards canteen, what kind of canteen served food not unidentified to the students? Summary: the food sucks.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER_**

The school finished for today, what a thrill. not really. Now I have to go to the fuck of the bar will have the fucking meeting. Who is had that idea? Bonney. What is the girl who I hate more at this point? Bonney.

The bar is called "The Capone". the owner is called Capone Beige, I think he is related to the world of drugs, but that doesn't matter to me.

I don't need any radar to find them. A guy is blonde and has tattoos, the other has a braid and the other had glasses and a hat. What the fuck is this group?

I sat in a chair and we presented. the blonde called Hawkins, the braid Apoo and the other is Drake. Bonney arrived and started talking.

"Then we are here to talk about very serious matters" Bonney said.

"You don't need to exaggerate both" I grumbled.

"But love is a very serious matter!" Apoo said.

"The cards do not lie" Hawkins said.

"I still do not know why I'm here" muttered Drake.

"I'm not finished yet!" Bonney shouted. "as I was saying we-"

"Want something to eat?" the bartender interrupted.

Bonney's eyes lit up and asked for some of all the food that existed in the bar, forgetting immediately the reunion.

"Maybe you can have a meeting somewhere." Apoo started.

"This is a good idea," Bonney said with his mouth full of food.

"The cards don't lie" Hawkins said.

"I should be practicing" Drake muttered.

"You guys are talking about dating?" the owner of the bar called Capone said.

"Yes" Bonney said.

"I can help," he said and pulled out a chair. good, one more to the group. shit,

"So, who are the passionate?" a voice said behind me "I also wanted to help"

"Hey Urouge, sit there" Capone said. Urouge seemed a priest and because he wants to help?

"You want to help, too?" Bonney said.

"Can be" Urouge answered.

"Terrific much better now!" Apoo and Bonney screamed. What kind of reunion is this?

"Then what do we do?" Capone asked as he lit the charruto

"what about going to the cinema?" Bonney proposed.

"That looks good" Urouge answered.

"The cards don't lie" Hawkins said.

"I should not be here" muttered Drake.

"Then they could come to my bar and drink something" Capone proposed.

"Good idea" Apoo and Bonney said.

"Yes good idea, we can help here," replied Urouge.

"The cards do not lie" Hawkins said again.

"I should be practicing" Drake muttered again.

These guys are annoying me.

"Maybe we can use hawk tokeys like on television! pity that we haven't any ..." Bonney murmured.

"I have some" Capone said. I don't want to imagine how he got it.

"Then it's settled. Saturday Kidd and Luffy will see a romantic movie and then they come to the bar. So we will communicate through the hawk tokeys" Bonney summarized.

"Right" they all said.

"But I still do not know if Luffy agrees to come with me to the movies" I said.

"Oh, don't worry, she accepts" Bonney said.

We got up and we went away, I didn't really realize what happened at the reunion.

* * *

If the new characters are very different from the originals,you can say that I try to change them.

Bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! another chapter, in this chapter will happen something between Kidd and Luffy that you'll have to read to the end to discover, hope you like it ;)

* * *

_**Saturday**_

Today is Saturday, I'm at the bar with the idiots talking about my date with Luffy. Luffy agreed to come with me to the movies and so I will find her from here a bit, but now I'm still dealing with final retouchers.

"Hey Apoo you think Kidd should take tie?" Bonney said.

"Hum, I don't know Bonney... what you think Hawkins?" Apoo asked.

"And the cards says ... yes," Hawkins said.

"Hey! nor dead I'll wear a necktie!" I screamed, no way I'm going to wear what they want.

"Why?" Bonney said.

"Because I don't like it and you don't own me!" I grumbled.

"Come on, the necktie looks good on everyone" Capone said from behind the counter.

"You don't think a necktie is a little exaggerated, Capone? After all Kidd is still a teenager" Urouge said. At least someone understands me.

"Why not?" Capone said.

"Because he's too young!" Urouge spat.

"What about you turn your mouth there? looks like it's raining for here!" Capone said ironically.

"Raining? you're idiot or something?"

"Who is the idiot, idiot?"

"Repeats there!"

"I guys calm down!" Bonney intervened. what a pity, it was getting interesting.

"Yes, Bonney is right! think in love!" Apoo said.

"Yeah you're right" Urouge and Capone said.

They continued to argue about I wear a tie or not. I know one thing, nor dead I will use that thing around my neck.

"Eustass-ya? What you doing here?"

I turned and saw Killer and Law at the entrance of the bar.

"Are your friends Kidd?" Bonney asked.

"Friends no, known maybe" Law said.

"And who are they Kidd" Killer said.

"Bonney, Apoo, Hawkins, Drake, Capone and Urouge. These are Killer and Law" I presented.

"And what are you doing here?" Law asked.

"Until seems that I will tell you Trafalgar" I spat.

"We're here to talk about love ~" Apoo sang.

"Love?" Killer asked.

"Yes, we are helping Kidd to have a perfect date with Luffy" Bonney said.

"Luffy? Cute one the other day?" Law asked.

"Yes" I said.

Law and Killer looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Eutasse-ya need help with girl! That's hilarious, my day just got better!" Law said while laughing.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spat.

"Repeats there" Law expression change for a straight face.

"You're going deaf is it?" I joked.

"Of course not Eutasse-ya, but as you are so stupid I could have misunderstood"

"You want to be without nose isn't!?"

"I doubt you can Eutasse-ya"

"Knock it off!" Bonney shouted.

"Yes, I don't want fights in my bar" Capone said.

Law and I moved away, one day he will appear dead.

"Then you already have some plan about the 'love'?" Killer asked.

"Yes, you want to help? "Bonney said.

"Yes, me and Law" Killer said.

"No way! Go to fuck yourselves !" I screamed.

"You knows Killer? Until it is good idea. I can see Eutasse-ya have a heart broken that isn't something you see every day," smiled Law.

"Broken heart?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who knows ..." he answered.

"hey don't start again! we have more important issues to talk now!" Bonney interrupted.

"You're right, you have to choose the color of the socks of Eutasse-ya isn't it?" Law asked sarcastically.

Everyone fell into laughter again. My life is hell.

"Hahahaha, haha, ha, well let's get back to the subject." Bonney started. Again. "we have to choose the film yet"

"You don't chosen the film yet?" Killer asked.

"Well, we know it has to be romantic but we don't know what exactly the movie is." Bonney said.

Bonney and others talked about the movie I would see. They said any name I no longer remember.

"Now, Kidd, you will carry this Hawk Tokey and we will give you tips, if something goes wrong we will be around to help" Bonney said.

"You know Eutasse-ya, I never thought that I will would help you with these romantic affairs" Law said.

"Maybe because I never needed, nor I ever will need your help," I replied.

"But I'll help you, so technically you need my help" Law hissed.

"You're giving me nerves!"

"Hey Kidd, aren't better you go?" Killer said behind me.

"Yes, yes. I see you guys another day" I said goodbye to everyone.

"But Kidd, we're after you to help you if you need to" Bonney shouted.

"Isn't accurate, nothing will go wrong" I replied and I started walking away to the cinema.

Honestly, I didn't think that Luffy would accept to come with me to the movies, at least not so early after all we only talked a few times. And of course we had our moments. I decided, today I will kiss her.

I came to the cinema entrance and I searched a straw hat, Luffy always carry her hat for everywhere. Immediately I found her running toward me.

"Sorry I'm late" Luffy said wearily, she was slightly colored with a little sweat dripping down his face, neck and chest. Such neckline doesn't help, even I though mentally prepared myself before.

"It's okay" I replied.

"Well, then what is the film that we will see?" Luffy asked.

"Hum, well ..." I scratched my head. Shit, what is the name of the movie?

"_Love Can Go Right"_ I heard a small voice.

"So what's the movie Kidd?" Luffy asked.

"_L__ove Can Go Right_" I heard the voice again, I'm going crazy?

"Kidd?" Luffy asked

"_you bastard idiot, the movie is called 'love can go right!'_" I heard the voice again, this I knew who it belonged to. The fucking of Trafalgar.

"Kidd? You don't know what is the movie?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I know! Is the film 'love can go right' " I replied.

"You want to go see a romantic movie, seriously?" she asked.

"Well, yes. We are in a date no?"

"Well yes, but I thought you didn't liked this kind of movies"

"And I don't really like"

"So why are we going see it?"

"Because we are in a date"

"But if you don't like and I don't like, why don't we see other?" Luffy said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You don't like romantic movies?" I asked incredulously.

"No, they're boring"

"So what are you want to see?" I asked.

"How about this?" Luffy pointed to a sign that said 'The Conjuring', she wants to go see a horror movie, seriously?

"This is a horror movie," I pointed out.

"I know, unless you're afraid" Luffy laughed.

"Of course not!"

"Good! so let" she pulled me to the ticket queue and we bought the tickets. Could hear the little voices coming from Hawk Tokey saying I messed up by going to see this movie, but that doesn't matter to me, if Luffy wants to go see this movie we'll see this movie. After all see a horror movie on a date isn't bad idea, Luffy will be scared and I'll have to protect her. This will be interesting.

.

.

.

I've never had both of fun watching a movie in my life. Though Luffy wasn't scared that was fun. We laugh and throw popcorn to people's front. The movie wasn't very scary so we pointed and laughed of the stupid attitudes of the characters. Still good that we were not to see the fucking of the romantic movie, certainly would not be as fun.

The movie was over and so was time to move to the second phase of the encounter. Go to the bar Capone.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Luffy asked me. '

"well maybe we can go to the bar Capone to eat something " I proposed.

"Hum, I have a better idea" Luffy grinned at me.

"Really?"

"Come" Luffy pulled me and we went to a place any where we can see the setting sun.

"_What are you doing?_" the little voice spoke again. "_don't forget the plan_". I'm sick of them, I just want to throw the fucking Hawky Tokay away.

"Kidd, I can ask you something?" Luffy began.

"Of course" I said and I approached a way to get in front of Luffy.

Luffy approached me also so that our eyes met.

"What is the question?" I whispered, lowering his head slowly until our mouths were inches away.

"Why do you have a Hawky Tokey in your pocket?" Luffy took my Hawky Tokey of my pocket and smiled evilly. I almost fell in anime style.

"What?! How you discovered?" I asked.

"During the movie I heard several voices from your pocket and I thought I was going crazy or something, but then I saw an object in your pocket and I thought about what happens in the movies. you are some actor?" she asked with a innocent face. I could not stop laughing. Luffy was hilarious.

"No I'm no actor," I replied.

"Oh, then why do you have this in your pocket?" she was disappointed.

"Well, Bonney ensistiu in helping me and then a few more idiots joined together and they decided on the theme of this date and they gave me that, to communicate with me" I explained.

Luffy stared at me for a moment "and why you need their help?" she asked after a while.

"Well, because, um, I kinda I like you and did not want that our meeting went wrong." I replied. I didn't plan my confession so, but I think it also serves.

Luffy again approached me and kissed me gently on the lips. "I thought you didn't need help in these things," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Well I did not need, but you are a little different," I gave him more kiss, this time longer.

"Luffy?" I heard a voice behind me. Cursed is the person who ended up with this moment.

"Can I know what you do with this pervert Luffy" I turned and saw two guys. Were are Luffy's brothers but they had a murderous look this time. Shit, I'm going to die today, well at least I can die happy.

"Luffy goodbye, see you another time" I gave Luffy one kiss goodbye and I ran as fast as I could.

"Don't think you can escape this time you bastard!"

"I'll burn your damn bones!"

I ran as fast as possible, hope I don't die today. After all I still want to have more time with Luffy.

* * *

I hope you liked, at first I thought their kiss would precipitate, but then I looked at the number of chapters and I decided to make it a little faster, unfortunately it wasn't very romantic but I also don't really like things corny. Well comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! another chapter, well I think that this chapter isn't big thing today because I'm in a bit of a bad mood, I wanted to do a chase scene as it appears in the movies but I think it became horrible :(

Well, what's done is done.

* * *

I finally got home, the brothers of Luffy are very strenuous and dangerous ...

_**Flashback**_

I ran through the streets with brothers Luffy behind me, it was a dangerous race, they were always sending me with stones and random objects that found for the road, some hit me but I kept running without looking back. I once heard on television that people run slower when they looked back, I can't run the risk of being slow in this hour! I do not want to be without my friends who accompanied me throughout my 17 years of life in good times and bad, they are important to me, at last I want have children, preferably with Luffy. Would be so funny to have children with similar appearances to me and Luffy. This isn't the time to think about it, I run the risk of life!

_"Hey Kid, did something happen?"_

Hawk Tokay? Luffy had not taken it out of my pocket?

"Of course it goes! Idiots I can die now!" I said, or rather I shouted.

_"Die?! why?"_ I could hear the voice of Bonney.

"Because of Luffy's brothers!" I replied breathlessly, how long I've been running? 10 minutes? half an hour? I don't know but I'm getting tired.

"_I warned you to follow the plan you idiot you should know that the brothers of Luffy always follow her when she have a meeting with someone who doesn't belong to your group of friends!"_ Bonney shouted.

"How would I know!? I'm not wizard!" I replied.

_"You might as well ask to Hawkins!"_ Bonney said. Of course, how I didn't remembered the lord of letters? it would be useless anyway.

_"Wait, I'll ask you if you will die or not,"_ Bonney said.

_"Kidd ... sorry, I haven't good news ... you will die now ..." _Hawkins said.

"Thanks for the words of support goddamn!" I screamed.

_"... Unless we help you."_ Hawkins finished.

"How can you help me?! You going to call the army or something?" I screamed.

"Come here you bastard!" a brother of Luffy shouted.

"Yes of course!" I turned back and yelled, what kind of idiot would stop running when have two brothers psychopaths behind him?

_"Hey Kidd where you are now?"_ Bonney said.

"I know there! I don't have exactly much time to enjoy the scenery!" I screamed.

"You're so stupid! how we'll help if we don't know where you are?" Bonney shouted.

"It's easy to talk when you're not being chased by psychopaths!" I replied.

"Then ask someone" Apoo said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you I never would have thought of that!" I shouted derisively.

_"You welcome "_ Apoo answered. He doesn't realize the context of irony? Maybe I'll explain later, I will pelt him!

I looked to the side and saw a taxi leaving and I ran toward him.

"Sorry boy, I can't take you now," said the taxi driver while driving without worrying about stop the fucking taxi.

"Yeah, right, so tell me what street is this" I said as I ran alongside taxis, being chased by psychopaths. The taxi driver told me the road and I pulled away from the road, the last thing I wanted was getting hit. People deviated from me when I passed, probably they thought this was a scene from a movie or something. After all it isn't everyday that someone runs down the street being chased by psychopaths with a supernatural force screaming that they will kill me. One of the things that I think in this time is, where the hell are the fucking cops when you need!?

I said the street where I was by Hawk Tokay and they said they would help me. I want to see what they will do, probably they will read the letters and see my future through them. As if that were possible.

I ran for a few blocks, I didn't think I could run so fast.

_"Hey Kidd, we'll help you now! so be prepared!"_ Hawk Tokay said. Course help, I forgot it. If I was waiting I was already incapacitated them a long time ago.

"And what will you do?" I asked.

_"We still don't know"_ Bonney said. My sweat dropped, really big help.

I ran with the brothers Luffy behind me shooting me unidentified objects for the head more time, until I saw a soccer ball coming towards me. I ducked and the ball was toward to the demons, unfortunately went next. I continued to run and another ball came in my direction, this time it ricocheted in a a car and hit some people, unfortunately didn't hit them.

I ran over a bit and I saw Drake in front of me, I passed him running and saw a football at his feet. it was he who shot the other balls? This was the help? That fucking useless!

I kept running through my life and saw a strange car on the road, it was yellow, with strange designs and very loud music playing. Inside it was Apoo and hawkins. What they were up to?

They led toward the curb and hit a red objects those that firefighters use. It poured water and hit the brothers of Luffy. Finally some effective help.

I stopped for a rest. very little. they came running towards me with even more vitality than before. I turned to run. Apoo and Hawkins left behind, the car apparently could not stand the shock and broke. maybe my dad has a new customer in the workshop.

I probably overcame the record for most high speed racing in the world, I may receive a prize.

"Hey Kidd enter in the car!" I heard screaming of Bonney, this time not in the Hawk Tokay but in a car. The car was probably of Capone because it was one of those expensive cars, but I could not see him, must be because he is small.

"Do you think I can get into in a moving car!? I'm not movie star!" I screamed. They fail to see the obvious!?

"Of course not idiot we'll stop just ahead and you can enter" Bonney said.

"Will you stop the car!? That is suicide for me!" I replied. I should write a book about _'the most obvious things in the world'_, it might help people who also have to run for your life and have friends idiots like me.

"Don't worry" Bonney smiled "everything will be okay." As if it left me relieved!

The car moved and I could hear the brakes, I ran towards him. Bonney opened the door for me and I entered a the speed of light and we left. I looked through the car window and I not saw signal of the brothers of Luffy.

"Don't worry, they will not come after you, at least not now" Bonney replied to my side.

"And as you know!? you also have the wizard powers as Hawkins!?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Of course not. That is stupid" she replied. I sighed, for some reason I got used their stupidity.

"Then how do you know?" I asked again, this time more slowly, perhaps she realize better so.

"Well, Luffy's brothers are very protective over her" she began, it was obvious "then even if they are pursuing any guy who approached too much of Luffy, they will stop when they hear some perverts talking about their sister, simple "

"And who would do that?" I asked.

"Killer and Law" she said. My jaw dropped, I mean from Killer I even expect this, after all we are childhood friends but from Law, no way. But don't worry, their deaths will be remembered.

They took me home. I still was careful, you never know, the brothers could appear at any moment.

_**flashback end**_

I sighed, today was a great day. I kissed Luffy, was persecuted, was saved in the most stupid way of all time, well, a normal day in the life of a teenager.

I went towards my room, I desperately need a long, long night's sleep.

* * *

I appreciate comments :)


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy good the chapter ;)

* * *

When I woke up I felt the side effects Chase of yesterday. Even though it is Sunday and I slept until quite late I still had to wake up and go help my dad in the workshop. I didn't mind, after all I love working in my father's workshop and mechanics but with body pains that I have ... the service will not be very well done.

I got up from my bed and I admit that I was impressed that my alarm didn't ring, still good, probably would it was flying the window.

I went to my closet and I took a random clothes and I headed to the bathroom. I showered, my father didn't need to say that I used much hair gel because I haven't used! I only spent still 15 gel bottle since the beginning of the month, isn't much. I dressed, took breakfast, these things that people do in the morning.

I left home and I headed to workshop. I opened the door and my father wasn't here. He left a note that said he had to leave and I needed to take care of business for today, I don't even want to know what he was doing, it was probably something disgusting.

I had no customers for some time so I decided to implement a project that I already have in mind by a long time. make my own car. I mean not literally but you realize what I mean. I found an old car that I more or less liked and I decided to guard him, if you put a new engine, wheels, brakes, a steering wheel, glass and all the essential things that a car may needs to function.

I know, it was more easier for me to buy one but I don't have much money and you don't think that I'm going to ask to fucking of my father give me money for my first car, I prefer to build it, if is get good, stay, if not... I tried. I know it will take some work like hell but I have to keep me busy, and I too will be able to take Luffy where she want ... That is enough motivation.

When I finish building my car I will customize it, I don't know, draw some shit to stay cool. maybe I let Luffy write something too. My car has to have a powerful columns because my music need listen in a good sound. The more I think about it the more I think it will be very tiring. Positive thinking Kidd, positive thinking.

"Is anyone here?" I heard a voice in the doorway of the workshop. Now that I was excited about the manufacture of my car... well I'll work on something that I also like

"I'm here. I already go" I said when I packed my things. something tells me that I know that voice from somewhere. I don't know why it gives me chills down my spine... I have a bad feeling.

"Hey Ace, what you did to your car this time?"

"I think the radiator gave the yell"

I heard behind the door. Wait, Ace and Sabo!? Luffy's brothers!? Shit, shit, shit! why now!? I'm going to die!

"On second thought, you better go to another workshop, I now have a lot of work," I answered behind the door.

"How so?" one of them asked. I think it was a question for me.

"Hey Ace, this voice aren't familiar for you?"

"Now that you mention it ... that smell is familiar to me"

Voice, smell!? They are even psychopaths! What kind of people remember the smell of people?

"You have idea who is, Ace?"

"No and you Sabo?"

"No"

I sighed in relief, at least they didn't remember who I am.

They haven't left yet then how the hell do I get out of here without them seeing me!?

"Speaking of perverted ..."

"..."

"..."

"_**This guy is a pervert!**_" they shouted in unison. Shit, shit, shit.

"**_Come here you bastard!_**"

"**_You can't escape now!_**"

They shouted from the other side of the door, still well that I anticipated this and I put an old sofa in front of the door. Not that it prevents them anyway, their strength is supernatural.

"Hey guys, what about talking?" I proposed.

"**_As if that would happen!_**" they shouted.

As it was to imagine the door and the couch could don't bore the pressure and _boom,_ two psychopathic brothers beside me. I didn't deserve this!

"You can't escape now damn" the brunet said.

"Now you will suffer" the blond said.

I ran from one side to the other with them behind me, another chase in two days, a new record. This time the persecution was more dangerous after all there was much more pointed and sharp objects around.

"You will die!"

"How dare you erode my sister innocent?"

"Hey, wait, I didn't such thing with Luffy!" I replied as he ran.

"How do you expect me to believe that!?"

"You think I'd forget if this happened between me and her!?" I asked.  
they stopped and looked at each other "you're even more perverted than I thought!" they shouted.

"Don't wait! that was not what I meant!" I screamed.

"I got you!" the blond hissed behind me. Briefly saw my life pass me in front of the eyes.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Now we will to the party!" the brunet said with a devilish smile.

"You had the courage to approach of our sister" the blond said.

"You have two choices, or stay far, far away from Luffy and changes of planet or you will die here. choice!" the brunet said. What the fuck are these options?

"I choose Luffy!" I said.

"Brave huh. so be prepared" the brunet said and started hitting me.

Of course I also hit them. End result: I lost, but they were two.

"However much you hit me I will not give up of Luffy" I stated.

"So we'll make your life hell" the blond said.

"That doesn't matter to me, I will not give it up"

"My sister isn't no whore if that's what you think. She can be the prettiest girl on the planet but it isn't offered, she is very special!" the brunet spat.

"I know, that's why I fell for her," I said with a straight face.

They looked at each other and gulped.

"I think we should give him a chance then, but be careful what you do face or you will have a very painful death" the brunet said.

"Oh come on Ace! can stop already, I think Kidd isn't these. already now I'm Sabo" the blond smiled at me. If I had not seen the demonic side of him, I said he was a very nice guy.

"I will not stop anything! I still don't trust him!" the brunet pouted. He looks so much like Luffy right now.

"Yes, yes. This is Ace already now" Sabo said.

"O-ok" I said.

We raised and I got the radiator in the car of Ace. So they left I continued the manufacture of my car. Today was a good day, I made a peace treaty with the brothers of Luffy. It was a great achievement.

.

.

.

When I got home my phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked.

"_Kidd? Nice! Finally I found your number!_"

"Luffy?" I asked.

"_Yes I am, I'm not bothering you do I?_"

"No, no. Of course not. Says"

"_Was to tell you that my brothers are not going to hurt you more, I spoke with they this morning and managed to convince them to let you alone._" Luffy said. although we are talking on the mobile phone I could imagine the triumphant smile of Luffy at this point.

"_Humm ok then, we spoke tomorrow ok?_"

"Yes, of course" I replied.

"_Hey kidd?_"

"Yes?"

"_I love you_"

"And I love you"

"_Shishishi until tomorrow_" Luffy said and hung up.

Today I am very happy. but wait, if Luffy spoke with her brothers in the morning, that means they staged the chase scene in the workshop! Those bastards!

_**In a place far away...**_

"That damned believed that we made a peace treaty with him! I still can't believe" Ace laughed.

"Yes you are right, but I still feel bad about it ... we told to Luffy that we would leave him in peace ..." Sabo said.

"Yes, I know. But it's for a good cause! Luffy will suffer with that guy and I do not want it!" Ace said.

"Yes yes, as you want. More thing, how you broke the radiator of your car?" Sabo asked.

"I don't know, I gave a kick and the car began to throw smoke" Ace laughed.

"You never changes" muttered Sabo.

"what!?" Ace asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Going home" Sabo said as he walked.

"Yes! Luffy should already be home! We go dinner! I'm hungry!" Ace shouted.  
and then they have been, screaming for the city.

* * *

So firstly I want to clarify that I have not the slightest idea where the Radiator of the cars was, I just remembered the name so if you get curious you excused to ask me because I don't know. Second I wanted to say that this idea was completely random that I came when I was in class. Thirdly, I want to say that I appreciate all kinds of comments you want to post. :D


End file.
